A Cat, A Mouse, And An OxCow?
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Yuki comes down with a cold and its up to Haru and Kyou to make him feel better. So, they tell him a story. shounenai


**A Cat, A Mouse, And An Ox...Cow?**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Haru x Yuki, Kyou x Yuki, hint-ish of Akito x Yuki

Summary: Yuki comes down with a cold and its up to Haru and Kyou to make him feel better. So, they tell him a story. shounen-ai

(-x-)(-x-)

_"Achoo!"_

"Yuki! Are you okay?"

"Ah... Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure..?"

"Hai."

"Really sure..?"

"Yes, Haru."

"... Really, _really_ sure?"

"HARU!"

"Leave him alone, Haru," Kyou spoke up for the first time, having lost in trying to drown out their conversation.

"But Yuki's sick," Hatsuharu replied, trying to feel Yuki's forehead but having a hard time with the said boy struggling to get away.

"I'm fine!" Yuki yelled.

"See? He's fine," Kyou tried to reason.

"No he's not!" Haru argued.

"Yes I am!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"YES!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!"

_"YES!"_

**_"NO!"_**

Silence, then...

"Why don't you three stay home today?" Shigure offered with a bright smile.

"But what about school..?" Kyou asked, shocked.

"Uh... Um... I'll get your homework," Tohru offered gently, "Then neither of you will have to worry about missing assignments."

"See?" Shigure laughed happily, ruffling Tohru's hair, "You'll be fine. Just take good care of Yuki when we're gone."

"Wait... Where are _you_ going?" Kyou asked Shigure suspiciously.

"To deliver my latest novel," Shigure shrugged.

"Oh! I'll be late if I wait any longer..." Tohru gasped, getting up to leave, "Sayonara, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san!"

"Bye, Honda-san!"

(-x-)

"I can't believe I'm stuck taking care of _him!_" Kyou grumbled, a dark hue on his cheeks he hoped no one noticed.

"You could of gone with them, baka neko," Yuki mumbled from his bed, sniffling a bit.

"Ignore him, Yuki-chan," Haru cooed, tapping Yuki's pink nose with a cleanex, "I'll take good care of you."

"ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T!" Kyou exploaded, glaring madly at the ox.

"Shush," Haru glared lightly, "Yuki-chan isn't feeling well and yelling won't make it any better."

A sneeze stopped the two from continuing the soon-to-be-fight. Sighing, Kyou went over from the wall to sit on the opposite side from Haru by Yuki's form. "What now?"

"Hmm..." Haru thought, then replied, "Lets pass the time with a story."

"... A story?" Kyou asked, raising an eyebrow along with Yuki, who only sniffled.

"Yes, a story," Haru nodded, "And I know exactly how to start it."

"Oh?" Yuki asked, curious now.

Nodding, Haru began, "Once upon a time, in a large castle that was very looked up to, lived a prince. And his name was--"

"Let me guess," Yuki interrupted boredly, "Its Yuki, isn't it?"

"Wow! You're good at this!" Haru cooed, smiling proudly down at Yuki before continuing, "But yes... His name was Prince Yuki. And he had an amazing gift--"

"He can turn into a nezumi?" Kyou interrupted.

"Wrong!" Haru shook his head, "Prince Yuki's gift was that if he kissed an animal, he or she would turn into a human."

"Oh..." Kyou and Yuki blinked.

"But," Haru started again, "If Yuki slapped one who is already a human, they'd turn into an animal. So, his survents and people did their best to keep Prince Yuki happy."

"That's stupid..." Yuki mumbled, sniffling.

"It'll get better," Haru replied gently, patting Yuki's nose again to wipe away any snot.

"Ya," Kyou nodded, having an idea of his own, "So, Prince Yuki was getting closer to the age he would need to marry and the evil Prince Akito wanted to be that person. And everyone feared Prince Akito when they took one look into his eyes, so no one disagreed with his wish."

"But Prince Yuki didn't agree with this marriage," Haru continued, "And took out his anger on his personal survents with a slap, turning each one of them back into the littles birds he owned when a child."

"But no matter what he did, Prince Akito's wish of marriage would not be dropped," Kyou added, "And Prince Yuki did not know what to do..."

"... Except to go and find someone else who could help him," Haru added as well, "So, our Prince Yuki ordered for himself to get out of his castle to find this unknown help in town..."

(-x-x-x-)

"Prince Yuki!" one of his survents cried worriedly, "Where are you going?"

"Outside," Yuki replied simply, not stopping from his brisk walk to the exit.

"But, Prince Yuki!" another one started, "Prince Akito will be arriving anytime now! Don't you want to look your best for your soon-to-be King?"

"I do not care," Yuki grumbled, reaching the enterance, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be out taking a walk through town. Don't call for me when Prince Akito arrives. I'll greet him on my own time."

With that, Prince Yuki left for the twon.

(-x-)

Nothing too new had happened with the town, other then the festival appearance that the people were busy setting up for Prince Akito's arrival and Prince Yuki's marriage. Though Yuki would usually be excited by celebrations, this one was only a nightmare for the boy.

Sighing, Yuki turned his silvery orbs towards the cow herd, leaning forward on the fence as he watched them munch on the grass around them. Brown, cream, black, a few white, and only three black and white cows cluttered together. Well, only one black spotted cow stood out from the others, making its way over towards the depressed prince.

The look on the cow's face interested the prince; raising an eyebrow as it stopped right in front of him. Getting an affectionate moo, Yuki knew this one was different.

"Hello," Yuki replied, running his hand over the silky white hairs that cluttered around it's horns, "What is it that you want?"

Another affectionate moo and a jingle from the cow bell around its neck; Yuki couldn't help but smile at the odd animal.

"Here to cheer me up, huh?" a nod from the cow and Yuki sighed, "I wish you could help, but it seems there is nothing I can do... Not with Prince Akito pulling all the strings."

The cow brushed its nose against Yuki's stomach through the fence, mooing at him as if it was trying to tell him something. Blinking, Yuki suddenly had an idea.

"Here, this will make this easier," he spoke, moving his hands to make the cow face skywards as he leaned forward, setting a light kiss on it's pink nose.

With a magical glow, the cow grew tall, taller then Yuki himself, with white hair and black roots, a rather blank look on a human boy's face and only wearing the same cow bell. A blush came over Yuki's cheeks at this face, even if he should of been use to that simple quirk to his gift.

Blinking down at himself, curious to why the prince was suddenly blushing, the once cow-turned-boy noticed why it felt suddenly more breezy then usual.

"I'm naked..." he said bluntly, blinking slowly.

"Sorry about that," Yuki apologized, "But its all my gift can do... Maybe we can find something for you to wear."

"No need," the once cow shrugged, "I don't mind." At that, he grasped the sleeves of Yuki's silky shirt and pulled him closer, leaning his head on the silver haired boy's shoulder, "You can do whatever you wish with me, as well. I don't mind. I'll be honored."

"Ah! At least give me your name before offering yourself!" Yuki squeaked, turning beet red.

"Haru. Hatsuharu," he replied, not moving his head but instead getting more comfortable by shutting his eyes and breathing in Yuki's sweet scent.

"Well," Yuki sighed, "You can call me Yuki."

"Yuuukiiiii," Haru cooed, enjoying the name on his lips.

"Umm... Yes, Yuki," Yuki blinked, not sure what to think of this cow-boy.

"You need help, yes?" Haru suddenly asked seriously, pulling back to lock eyes with the prince.

"Well, yes," Yuki nodded, "But there is nothing you can do to help..."

"I can try," he replied, tugging on Yuki's sleeve in an affectionate way.

"You might get hurt," the prince warned, "Prince Akito can be very violent if angered."

"I'll be fine," Haru shrugged, climbing over the fence. Once done, Haru began walking towards the town, dragging Yuki along as he said, "I know someone who can help, too."

"M-matte!" Yuki squeaked, blush returning, "We need clothes for you first! Its very rude to walk around in nothing but your skin on your back!"

"It does not matter," Haru easily shrugged off.

"But it _does_ matter!" Yuki suddenly huffed, fists clenching, "And I will not allow myself to be in the presence of a nude boy in _town_, of all places!"

"Why not? You're with me now," Haru asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Because there is none around besides us," he sighed, "And if you wish to walk through town, I have a plan."

"Oh?" the cow boy asked, curious.

Smiling a sweet smile, Yuki moved to stand in front of the taller boy and...

-SLAP!-

With the same magical glow, Haru turned back into the cow he started out as, mooing an upset moo for being slapped.

"Sorry," Yuki replied cheerfully, grabbing onto the string that the bell was connected to, "But its the only way to turn you back. Now just follow my lead and I'll buy you some clothes and _then_ I'll let you be human again."

Getting an affectionate moo of agreement, the two set out shopping in the town.

(-x-)

After buying some average pants and no-sleeved shirt, Yuki gave Haru the same magical kiss to allow the taller boy to change. Once done, Haru began dragging the prince through town again, trying to find that certain person who would help the two out.

Having found nothing and it already becoming late in the afternoon, Yuki sighed in defeat, leaning again a stone building's wall.

"Its hopeless..." Yuki pouted, "I'll be forced to marry Prince Akito and never to see day light again... I should just except my fate."

"No, Yuki," Haru shook his head, aslo leaning against the same wall, "It is not over until the fat cat screeches."

"MEOW!"

"Looks like its over," Yuki sighed, before something hit him, "Wait a minute--!"

Both looked up to see an orange furred cat standing on a window seal, glaring down at them both with a hiss. Blinking slowly, Haru suddenly knew who it was and smiled.

"Hello, Kyou," he greeted, ignoring the evil eye he was reseaving from the cat.

"Kyou?" Yuki asked, turning to look at Haru.

"Yes," Haru nodded, "He's the one we've been looking for."

"A cat?" Yuki sweatdropped, "How's a cat going to help?"

"Kiss him and he will help," the cow boy smiled, running a finger over Yuki's soft lips.

Pouting, Yuki looked back up at the ruffled cat, "I don't think I can. He probably would attack me first."

"Don't worry," Haru said, standing up, "I'll get him for you."

"But Haru, I--!" before Yuki could finish, Haru was already climbing up the building to grab hold of the orange cat. Once he did, though, Kyou seemed to become wild, hissing and screeching death at the white haired boy for ever touching him.

Easily jumping down, Haru held out the cat for Yuki, keeping his paws held down, out of range of attacking the prince. "Kiss him," Haru said simply.

Blinking down at the glaring cat, Yuki sighed before leaning in, missing the shocked look on the feline's face as the prince's lips touched his lil pink nose. Again, the magical glow appeared and this time, a boy taller then Yuki but shorter then Haru appeared, orange hair standing out the most.

A confused look passed over Kyou's face before he asked, "What the Hell just happened?"

"Yuki turned you human," Haru explained as if he were complementing the weather, "We need your help, Kyou."

"... Why?" Kyou asked suspiciously, folding his arms over his bare chest.

"I am to be wedded," Yuki explained with a bit more emotions then Haru, "To a prince called Akito and everyone is too afraid to dismiss his wish to marry me, not even my own personal slaves. I need your help to stop him, please."

"Why should I?" Kyou asked after a few moments of silence, "What's in it for me?"

"I guess... I could give you whatever you wish for most," Yuki offered, "And you can remain human if you wish for it, too."

"Whatever I want, huh?" the cat boy hummed, before smirking, "All right then. I want you."

"Huh!" Haru and Yuki gaped, as Kyou was pointing at the prince himself.

"You heard me," Kyou growled, "If you want my help, you'll have to give me yourself, kid."

"I'm a prince, you know," Yuki glared to match Kyou's own.

"You'll be mine if you need my help," Kyou shot back, not caring for the boy's royal bloodline.

Sighing, Yuki finally said, "Oh, all right. I'll agree to your wish--"

"But!" Haru cried suddenly, "I want Yuki!"

"He'll be mine, cow!" Kyou glared.

"No he won't," Haru shook his head, "Yuki doesn't need your help _that_ badly, right Yuki?"

"Haru," Yuki sighed, tired, "Its getting late and if I don't get home soon, Prince Akito will be enraged. So can you two _please_ just work this out along with a plan to stop my wedding?"

Haru nodded silently as Kyou rolled his eyes rebeliously.

"As long as you agree to my wish, then fine," Kyou grumbled.

"And I did," Yuki shot back, "Now get to work. Our wedding will be tonight."

"TONIGHT!" Kyou and Haru yelled in shock at the same time.

"Why so soon?" Haru asked, worried.

"What Akito wants, Akito gets," Yuki sighed in answer, "Now if you tow don't mind, I'll be off." And with that said, Yuki headed back towards his castle.

(-x-)

Yuki was correct. Akito was enraged. Even enough to _slap_ him across the face.

Luckily for him, though, Akito did nothing more then that, wanting Yuki to look his best for their wedding. But unfortuneatly for him, Yuki was to wear a dress. A white, silku, weddings dress.

Blushing at his reflection in the mirror, Yuki tried not to think how girly he looked. He could only thank God for allowing him to keep his hair short, or else he'd _really_ been mistaken as a woman.

Sighing, Yuki silently allowed his survents to lead him out, heading towards the town where they'd wed and celebrate.

'I wonder if Haru and Kyou will keep their word?' Yuki wondered, before pouting as Akito appeared at the church's chapel, 'I wouldn't be surprised if they ran... I'd of joined them but I'm needed here.'

"We gather here today," the priest drawled out, "To bring our Prince Yuki together with Prince Akito's hand in marriage..."

Yuki drowned out the elder man's voice, having never really cared for speeches, especially one revolving him marrying Akito, no less. Suddenly, just after Akito said his "I do," Yuki felt a hand brush over his rear which was followed by a voice surprisingly like Haru's;

"Nice dress, Yuki."

Blushing deeply, Yuki let his cool snap there, turning sharply around yelling, "WHY YOU--!" and swinging his hand to slap the cow, but instead hit--

"MEOW!"

"Kyou!" Yuki eeped, noticing Haru holding the orange cat up after changing back.

"Duck," Haru said simply, but Yuki did as he said, before the cow-turned-boy threw the cat directly at..!

"AHHH!" Akito screamed, trying to remove the cat from his face but not succeeding with Kyou's claws digging deep into his flesh on his head, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Smiling at the distraction, Haru pushed the old priest out of the way, snatching up his book as he started reading though it rather quickly but slow enough to understand it over Akito's screams for help. "We gather here today," Haru started, "To bring our Prince Yuki together with Kyou and Hatsuharu's hands in marriage."

Blinking, Yuki had to hold back a laugh. Getting married to _two_ people instead of Prince Akito? He could live with that.

"Kyou and Hatsuharu, do you promise to love, honor, and blah blah blah?"

Getting a meow of what Yuki guessed was a yes and Hatsuharu already saying his own "I do," Haru continued;

"Yuki, do you promise to love, honor, and blah blah blah?"

Smiling brightly, Yuki chirped, "I do."

"Then I dub us husband, husband, and... erm... husband-wife-prince?" Haru stumbled a bit, before shrugging and throwing the book over his shoulder carelessly, "Whatever. You may now kiss the bride-looking-boy."

With that, Haru leaned in to steal a kiss from Yuki quickly, before jumping back as the cat jumped at the prince from Akito's head, laying a kiss on the silver haired boy's lips as well. With that kiss, Kyou became human once again, and butt-naked in front of the towns people, Yuki, Haru, and Akito.

Smirking at the blush on Yuki's cheeks, ignoring the many eyes on them, Kyou scooped the said boy up in a bridel style, "Now that we're offically a couple now, how about that honeymoon, hmm?"

"Yes, honeymoon time it is," Haru nodded, standing closely at Kyou's side and watching Yuki's blush deepen, "Don't worry. We'll be gentle, love."

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Kyou snapped, hissing with a wild glare directed at Haru.

"Come, come," Haru ignored Kyou's outburst, tugging on Yuki's dress, "Lets go have this honemoon."

"Hai," Yuki nodded, smiling happily up at the two, "Lets go."

As the three headed back to the castle, ignoring Akito's whines of loosing his prince, they all lived happily ever after... Except Akito, but he doesn't count.

(-x-x-x-)

"The end," Haru ended, smiling proudly at Yuki's slightly blank look.

"That was... creative," Yuki blinked, not knowing what to think.

"I wouldn't be gentle," Kyou grumbled out, glaring at nothing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We know, Kyou," Haru and Yuki drawled, lightly glaring at the cat-cursed-boy, "We know..."

-owari-


End file.
